Consumers, updated National Electrical Codes (NEC), and Underwriter Laboratories (UL) requirements all require that electrical boxes be made stronger than in the prior art.
OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
An object of the invention is to overcome the drawbacks of known electrical boxes.
A further object of the invention includes making electrical boxes which use the standard punched-out, stamped electrical boxes in a more intelligent fashion.
Yet another object of the invention is to take out the radius of a standard industry size electrical box so that a support screw for supporting a fixture can be located the proper distance from a second support screw to meet National Electrical Code (NEC) standard.
Another object of the invention is to eliminate the problem of the upper radius of between the top wall and side wall of electrical boxes that prevents support studs for supporting fixtures from being fitted next to the inside face of such side wall.
Another object of the invention is to achieve a strengthened electrical box with a supplemental support within a standard so-called "4.times.4" box, while maintaining the near universal 3.5 inch (8.9 cm) spacing between the fixture supports so that the box is usable with standard light fixtures, ceiling fans, and the like.
It is likewise an object of the invention to provide supplemental metal inserts in the electrical boxes to enhance the carrying strength of the electrical boxes.
A further object of the invention is to provide studs in the electrical boxes that strengthen the electrical boxes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide studs in the electrical boxes which cover the threads of standard screws so that, no screw threads are present in the interior of such electrical boxes.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an electrical box having a supplemental support with a sufficiently smooth exterior for preventing wear to the plastic coating of plastic-coated electrical wire.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide electrical boxes in which added supports, such as studs, are added during the manufacturing process to eliminate problems in prior art electrical boxes, as well as to strengthen the inventive electrical boxes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a junction box having a supplemental support, yet which requires no welding during assembly thereof.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a electrical box having components which are easily fabricated, added to the electrical box, and assembled in the final form by the operation of screwing or riveting, yet which do not loosen when subjected to static and/or dynamic loading.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a junction box in which the supplemental support for carrying static and dynamic loads automatically engages the side walls of the junction box during assembly and/or in use thanks to the use of cutouts in the top wall thereof and/or thanks to the auxiliary support being configured for engaging the side wall thereof when the auxiliary support is attached and located in its attached, final form ready for use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a junction box in which the supplemental support for carrying static and dynamic loads automatically engages the side walls of the junction box during assembly thanks to the use of dimpling in the top wall thereof and thanks to the supplemental support being configured for engaging the side wall thereof when the auxiliary support is attached and located in its attached, final form ready for use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a junction box capable of carrying static and/or dynamic loads having an auxiliary support and that is assembled with fewer parts and with fewer steps than known devices.
It is a yet further object that all the above be carried out with an electrical box which carries the load of supported static and dynamic fixtures better than known electrical boxes.
In summary, the present invention is directed to an electrical junction box or mounting assembly which includes a box having a top wall and a side wall. The side wall extends downwardly away from the top wall and defines a cavity therein. A supplemental fixture support is disposed in the cavity. A dimple is provided in the top wall, and the supplemental fixture support abuts the dimple. A threaded hole may be provided on the supplemental fixture support. The supplemental fixture support may be a rivet. Preferably, the supplemental fixture support is sufficiently smooth for preventing wear to plastic-coated electrical wire which engages exposed surfaces of the fixture support.
These objects and advantages as well as others will be readily apparent from a review of the following description and drawings.
The drawings show a variety of embodiments of the invention, as will be clear from reading the description below.
It is important to note that the use of relative terms such as "up" and "down", and "left" and "right" is for convenience only and is not intended to be limiting.